fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Vermilion
Summary Sasha is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Sasha has lived a pretty normal life for most of her life compared to her fellow Heroes. She was the only girl out of 4 kids. As a result, she had to adapt to her rowdy brothers and this developed her tomboy personality. Her family was simply minimum wage and everything was average for her as a young Ventasian girl, as Sasha would say, her past was "painfully average". This was until she awakened her Wind Hero abilities. Her mother was someone who could recognize this as she was a person who researches the legends of the world. They used her being the Wind Hero to obtain a better standing in their lives and went from minimum wage, to extremely wealthy due to the kind hearted king of Ventus, King Avasian Koto. Despite this, Sasha and her family never changed their values and didn't suddenly become different people due to their new fortune. They gave back to their community in order to build it up, making it bigger, safer and nicer looking. Despite this, Sasha still considered her life average. She was the leader of a group of kids who would deal with arrogant higher class people and criminals under the command of King Avasian. This spruced her life up a bit, but she was upset that she never found herself a challenge. Her life continued as normal until she has a dream that she would meet people similar to her in the Kingdom of Iraklinos. She told her mother about the dream who proceeded to tell her to talk to King Avasian. In this instant, Avasian told her to head to the Kingdom of Iraklinos right away to fulfill her destiny as the Wind Heroine. Personality Sasha to put it bluntly, is a tomboy, as in the embodiment of a tomboy. There are times when people sometimes say that she's a boy in a girl's body. Sasha is known to be slightly aggressive and arrogant, but equally friendly and open. She has the personality of a natural leader according to her fellow heroes and despite her rash nature, is highly intelligent. She also serves as the leader of her group of heroes due to her natural leadership skills. When with her band members, her personality is....completely unchanged. She serves as the leader of the group and as Silva has stated is the manliest one in the group. She believes in tough (violent) love and will usually hit her friends when the mess something up royally. Although, when she messes something, she demands to be hit as well. This usually causes her friends to hesitate as they don't feel comfortable simply slugging a girl (the male members anyway). If they don't do it, the she will hit herself. Despite her being tough on them, she truly cares for her friends and will support them in anyway she can. It is heavily implied that she and Zubair have feelings for each other. This reveals a certain weakpoint for her. Zubair is the only one who can bypass her tomboy personality to find the girl side of her. When this is breached, her emotions become wild and she becomes very sensitive to what Zubair says. She also notably gets nervous when he breaks through her personality. This does make her more alert because she doesn't want no one to know about this side of her. She has even threatened Zubair to not tell anyone about it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Sasha Vermilion, "Queen" Origin: Valor Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Wind Hero/Sky Hero Date of Birth: June 2, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Avia City, Kingdom of Ventus Height: 5'6" Likes: Roast Beef Dislikes: Corn Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Unknown Status: Alive Affiliation: Elemental Heroes Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C | At least Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Skills (Pre-Yuracion Energy)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura Mastery, Air Manipulation, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kills spirits and lesser Void Beasts who are non-existent), Teleportation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. The Elemental Heroes are not bound by normal causality and overall are called "irregular" beings who cannot be affected by fate or changes in time), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Instinctive Reaction (Her body will move on its own in order to evade attacks so that she can focus on offense), Statistics Amplification (Can raise her speed), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space and dimensions), Resistance to Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Time Manipulation. |-|Post Yuracion Energy=All previous abilities up to the X class. |-|Yuracion Energy Skills=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Zubair) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight and defeat multiple Cult of Vervecia elites who individually have enough power to obliterate the universe and reduce it to nothingness. Comparable to the other heroes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to her fellow Heroes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Universal+ Durability: Large Star level | At least Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, a few kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Various Battle Gloves. Ventus' Gloves Intelligence: Sasha is by far one of the most skilled hand to hand fighters in Warriors Beyond Reality and is a skilled mid-battle tactician. Her strategy usually revolves around her overwhelming her opponents with nigh endless barrages of energy blasts, air blades and up close punches and kicks. Her main deal is her free mobility in the air, allowing her to be extremely evasive. Weaknesses: Can sometimes let her guard down. At times can be arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sky Aura:' The various artes created by Sasha based around wind and energy abilities. **'Sky Aura Barrage:' Shoots a barrage of countless energy blasts and wind blasts. **'Sky Aura Dance:' Shoots a barrage of countless energy blasts and wind attacks that are launched in multiple patterns and directions. **'Sky Aura Buzzsaw:' Creates two large buzzsaw-like blasts made of energy and wind that can easily cut through matter and directly pierces through defenses. **'Sky Aura Buzzsaw Blast:' Performs Aura Buzzsaw and then combines them to release a powerful blast. **'Sky Aura Blade:' Creates a slash wave made of energy and wind that cuts through space, cutting the opponent in half regardless of distance. *'Wind Artes:' The various wind artes Sasha learns naturally. **'Sky Blade:' An E class arte. Sasha launches a strong blade of wind at the opponent that is strong enough to cut through most metals. *'Energy Artes:' The various energy artes Sasha learns naturally. **'Burst Blast:' An E class arte. Sasha unleashes an energy wave at the opponent. Key: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Air Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2